


in a distant future, we

by issei



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Future, Gen, Spoiler for ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ada sebuah legenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a distant future, we

Ada sebuah legenda--legenda yang berasal dari kala sihir masih menguasai dunia, kristal masih disembah karena mereka memanipulasi ingatan, dan pahlawan adalah para pemuda dengan jubah merah.

Banyak yang berkata mereka ini penyihir, kata seorang anak dengan wajah serius. Orangtuaku berkata--mereka akan datang di malam hari, arwahnya melindungi desa kita seperti lentera yang berjalan menerangi arah keluar bagi mereka yang tersesat di hutan, seperti mimpi. Dan mereka memiliki sihir yang tak tertandingi. Jumlah mereka tiga belas--strata kelas akademi yang kini hanya ada dalam buku sejarah.

Ada pula yang berkata mereka hanya kadet biasa berkemampuan elit. Mereka bertarung dengan senjata, bahkan tangan, dan berzirahkan keberanian, membebaskan daerah selatan dari perbudakan, melawan naga dari timur, dan dan menunggangbalikkan negara yang revolusional dari barat. Mereka cerdas.

 _Itu juga tidak salah,_ gumam seorang kakek tua. Senyumnya penuh makna--sembari ia membetulkan posisi punggungnya di atas kursi malas, secangkir teh yang mengepul panas dalam jangkauan. _Kalian tidak salah._

"Kakeeeek, kalau begitu ceritakan yang sebenarnya! Kakek kan dulu bagian dari kelas Zero itu!" keluh salah seorang cucunya, menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

"Kan aku bilang kau tidak salah, Ace? Semua ceritamu--tentang naga, tentang sihir, dan L'cie itu--semuanya pernah ada kok."

"Ya karena itu--karena mereka tidak ada lagi sekarang--kami ingin tau detilnya! Ceritanya! Ceritakan tentang waktu dimana kau menjadi seorang L'cie!"

"Tidak, tidak! Ceritakan ketika kau melawan naga dari Soryuu."

Dari sudut matanya, Machina dapat melihat Rem lewat, tawanya yang masih jernih, mengikik melihat tingkah cucu-cucu mereka. Ia membawa cucian. Masih rajin, dan pintar, walaupun mereka adalah pasangan tua keriput sekarang, dan telah beranak cucu, rentan oleh usia.

Machina beralih ke anak kecil yang sudah naik ke pangkuannya, rambutnya sewarna jerami dan matanya biru, biru, seperti seorang kadet yang dulu pernah ia kenal.

"Jadi, pada suatu hari..."


End file.
